Wireless networks are becoming increasingly common. Many networks, such as IEEE 802.11 wireless local area networks (WLANs), involve access points (APs) that provide mobile connectivity to wireless client devices (also referred to as stations (STAs)). WLANs may operate in various modes. One such mode is the infrastructure mode, in which access points provide wireless client devices with connectivity to wired networks (e.g., Ethernet LANs). This mode allows client devices to access resources, such as the internet, printers, and so forth.
WLANs are used to provide cordless communications access in a variety of settings. Such settings include private home networks, enterprise networks, and publicly accessible networks (e.g., through wireless “Hot-Spots”). Current growth in the deployment and demand for wireless networks brings the need to apply load balancing. Load balancing involves techniques that manage communications demands across neighboring access points.
According to existing WLAN load balancing techniques, a client device first establishes a connection with an access point. After this connection is established, the client device may request (from its connected access point) a report of neighbor access points. This report provides information based on radio measurements. From the report, the client device may attempt to re-associate with one of the neighbor access points.
Unfortunately, such existing techniques may cause undue delays and excessive energy consumption by wireless devices.